Razzle Dazzle
by CinderellaxVan
Summary: (V/H) Van's a slick Fanelian lawyer and offers to represent Hitomi, that saucy entertainer who shot her husband. But ladies and gentlemen, she's not the only to watch out for, Van's got ulterior motives and all that jazz...


**AN: New idea! Bwhaha, I know, I'm biting off more then I can chew, but I couldn't resist... My inspiration was Chicago, but for those who have seen it it's gonna be different... ^_^ *grins* It's not going to be so erm... Dramatic later on, more fluffy ^_^**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting Fanelia's finest, the one, the only, the sensation known as Glittering Emerald, Hitomi Kanzaki!" announced Allen, as a faint drum roll could be heard. 

The deep velvet curtains parted to reveal a slender female with golden brown hair, her back turned to the audience. Slowly, as the jazz music struck up, the enchantress turned around slowly, her beauty devastating every man in the room, single or not. Clad in a skimpy sequined white outfit, killer heels on her dainty feet, her hair stylishly short, Hitomi parted her crimson red lips and captivated her audience with her smoldering voice. 

"You can like the life you're living, you can live the life you like. You can even marry Harry, but mess around with Ike," she sang, her voice full and round, her lips curving seductively as they formed around each syllable. "And that's good, isn't it? Grand, isn't it? Great, isn't it? _Swell_, isn't it? Fun, isn't it? But nothing stays," she continued, running her hand affectionately through her pianist's hair as he threw her a knowing wink. As the men in the audience followed the exotic sway of her hips, she strutted down the stairs and smiled inwardly as several men reached out to hand her a fistful of dollar bills. Brushing the money away with an aloof look, Hitomi smiled as she noticed them all edge forward, dying to see more of her. Aloofness. That was an important part of Hitomi's charm. But she knew to tease those boys as well, give them the old hot and cold. As she caressed faces of random men with the silky palm of her hand, she continued singing in her alto voice, peering at the men from underneath her full fan of black coated eyelashes. 

"Okay, Hitomi, let's heat things up," came Allen's voice suddenly, and Hitomi cocked her shoulders playfully at a nearby man, grabbing him by the tie as she dragged him with her up the stairs. 

Reeling him in as the music sped up, she leaned in as he leaned back, then he leaned forward and she leaned back. Flipping her back leg up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and started to do a fox trot like step backwards until her bare back met a marble pillar. Holding him away at arms length, Hitomi shimmied up and down against the column, then shooting the audience a coy grin, she pushed the man away from her, off center stage, as the crowd cheered. While the audience's attention was focused on the man off at the side, Hitomi quickly placed her microphone on a stand, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her head. 

As all attention was focused back on her, Hitomi gave her crowd a saucy smile and did a clean cartwheel, the men drooling at her lean legs. Landing in a split, she rolled her back, and swinging her legs out of her position so she could stand up again, she jived across the stage, her heels clicking on the hard floor as she spun, the sequins on her gown catching merrily on the bright lights. 

A chair was pushed onto the stage from the wings, and Hitomi placed her hands on the seat of the chair as she propped herself upside down, and split her legs. The men whistled wildly, and Hitomi flipped off, holding the chair by the arms. As she walked around it, she suddenly stopped and straddled it, she leaned her weight forward so it crashed down as she gracefully stood up before she hit the ground, and nimbly picking her way over the chair, she winked at the audience, and facing the wings so her profile was shown to the audience, she ran her hand up her thigh, cocking her hips as she did so. 

Quickly crossing the stage she smiled sweetly at the man she had previously pushed, and grabbed his waist and hands she led him around in rapid twirls. Suddenly her heel scraped the floor as she shot her foot between his legs, and his arm supporting her back she leaned back in a dip, as her hair brushed the floor, the music ending with a final drum beat. The crowd cheered wildly as they whistled and threw roses on the stage, and standing up, Hitomi waved, and blowing a kiss to the audience, the curtains waving slightly as they were drawn shut.

***

"Danny, darling, I'm home," Hitomi called as she shut the door, the jingle of keys audible as she set them down on the hall's table. 

"You're late," Danny remarked, leaning against the door frame of their living room, clad in his a white undershirt and khakis, his face unshaven. 

"Sorry, but the fellows at the club offered to buy me drinks and I couldn't resist," Hitomi smiled, brushing past him as she unbuttoned her calf length beige trench coat, oblivious to the fact that the apartment was empty except for the furniture. 

"I don't like you accepting drinks from those guys," Danny replied quietly as he followed her into their bedroom, as Hitomi stripped off her outfit completely, not being the modest type. 

"What's wrong with a free drink?" Hitomi asked, as she wrapped her clean silk cream kimono around her body. 

"Hitomi, I think you know," Danny warned, then he sighed, running a hand through his pale, almost white, blonde hair. 

"No, I don't know," Hitomi replied shortly, her patience slowly wearing down as she placed her leg on the mattress, revealing her thigh, and rolling down her panty hose. 

"Hitomi, why don't we move back to Freid?" asked Danny, his expression not changing as Hitomi looked at him incredulously. 

"Move back to that joint? Are you kidding me, Danny?" Hitomi laughed, as if the idea were absurd. 

"No, I'm not kidding," Danny replied hardly, "I don't like you working at that club". 

"I love it there," Hitomi cried passionately, and Danny scowled. 

"It's hard, Hitomi," Danny snapped, "Keeping up with you, you and your high life". 

"Then learn to keep up," Hitomi replied coolly, as she began to walk away from him into the bathroom. 

"No," Danny yelled as he grabbed her shoulder, whirling her around, "No more. We're moving," Danny warned as he pushed her against the wall, a corner of peeling floral wallpaper grazing her back. 

"No, Danny, I love it here," Hitomi replied through clenched teeth, "Now let go of me". 

"No! Damn, Hitomi, you never pay attention to me anymore," Danny snapped as her roughly pressed his lips on hers. With a strangled cry, Hitomi placed her hands square on his chest and attempted to push him away. 

No such luck. 

"What? You can't even touch your husband anymore?" Danny taunted as he cupped her rear with his large, square hands. 

"Danny, let go of me!" Hitomi screamed, her green eyes shining, as she kicked at his shin. 

"Bitch," Danny growled as he roughly ripped himself off her. "Fine, I'll move back myself. I'm taking all our savings," he added as he pulled out a suitcase from underneath their bed. 

"You can't do that!" Hitomi yelled, "I make more then you, you cheap bastard!" 

"Yeah, I'm sure your body pays well," Danny retorted, buttoning on a clean shirt. "Goodbye, babes. Hope you don't become a walking STD". 

"I've only slept with you," Hitomi seethed, and Danny smirked cockily at her. 

"Sure, babes. As you would say, ciao bella," he threw over his shoulder as he picked up his suitcase, jacket slung over his shoulder. 

"You can't leave with all my savings," Hitomi warned dangerously, groping for her dresser drawer wildly. 

"Watch me, chicky, I gave you your chance, so don't say I'm the bastard. And for all the law knows, it's mine. Who are they going to believe? Me or the whore". 

"Take that back," Hitomi yelled, and Danny just threw her a withering look. 

"See ya," he smirked, opening the bedroom door to leave her forever. 

"I told you your mouth would be the death of you, Danny," Hitomi screamed as she, with a shaking hand, took the hand pistol out from underneath her undergarments and fired three times at Danny's back. 

***

"So you've got your press conference today, eh?" Hitomi's cell mate, Merle, asked lazily as they stood outside their cell door, Ms. Aston coming to inspect them. 

"Yeah," Hitomi replied airily, digging down the front of her shirt into her bra and coming out with a few dollar bills. As Eries Aston passed them, Hitomi discreetly held out her money as Eries dropped a tube of lipstick and a comb into Hitomi's other open hand, swiping the money as she continued by. 

"You didn't need anything?" Hitomi asked as the two of them returned to their cell, a proceeding guard locking their door shut. 

"Not this time," Merle replied casually, flopping down onto her bunk. 

"Oh," Hitomi replied simply, parting her lips as she gently applied the crimson onto her lips, running the plastic comb through her hair. Turning on the tap and allowing a bit of water to run over her fingers, she patted her messy hair down a bit with the cold water. 

"It's time, Ms. Kanzaki," came a young guard's voice, and Hitomi nodded as she stepped out of the cell, waving a small goodbye to Merle. 

"Don't let them prove you guilty," Merle winked, and Hitomi smiled. 

"I'll knock their socks off". 

***

In black trousers and a crisp dark gray shirt, feet on his desk, hat tilted back slightly on his head of unruly raven black locks, Van Fanel leaned back in his leather chair, a few men sitting in his guest chairs, worried expressions on their faces as they nervously toyed with their drinks. 

"So she's got the ladies going independent," Van repeated slowly, and the men nodded frantically. "So what do you want me to do about it?" 

"Get her to shut up," cried the men in unison, and Van gave them a cocky look. Shutting his reddish brown eyes momentarily, he took a sip of his whiskey, allowing the liquid to swirl a bit around in his mouth before swallowing, an idea blooming in his fast paced mind. 

"Okay, it's done," Van replied after a dramatic pause, "Now if you'll please allow me to have some privacy," and then men all sighed in relief as they left the room. If anyone could handle a woman it was Van. 

Ever since that girl, Hitomi Kanzaki, got accused of shooting her husband, she'd been babbling about women's independence at her press conferences, causing their wives to believe they didn't need men, or love, they just needed to live life the high way. And to Van's dismay, the press had been lapping up her every word, calling her the leader of the new revolution. 

Setting his glass tumbler down onto his desk, Van toyed with the edge of his hat, his fingers drumming gently on the taut leather of his chair. It was simple. He'd make her fall in love with him, turn her into a wilting flower. 

Getting her to fall in love with him should be a piece of cake. With his charm and looks, he was sure he'd have that Kanzaki chick nailed. He'd take her case as a cover up, to play it safe. After all, anyone who was anyone in Fanelia knew that Van Fanel had never lost a case with a female client. She'd be insane not to accept. 

***

"You wanted to see me, Eries?" Hitomi asked languidly as she plopped into a chair in front of Ms. Aston's desk. 

"You need a lawyer, right?" she asked, flicking a strand of blonde hair out of her blue eyes. 

"Like hell," Hitomi nodded, and Eries leaned forward slightly. 

"What about Van Fanel?" 

"Who the hell is Van Fanel?" Hitomi asked, cocking her eyebrow at Eries, unimpressed. 

"You don't know who Van Fanel is?" Eries gaped, and Hitomi nodded. "He's never lost a case with a female client, you moron," Eries yelled in her own mother hen sort of way, "Every woman in this jail would kill to have them represent them. Well, kill again." 

"Never lost, eh?" Hitomi murmured, leaning back in her chair and sopping in the information. "But wouldn't he cost a pretty penny, then?" 

"He's offering to go for free," Eries replied, allowing a cloud of smoke to shoot through her nostrils as she tapped her cigarette against her ash tray. 

"Why?" Hitomi asked suspiciously. 

"He does that every so often," Eries said simply, and Hitomi nodded, a sly grin forming on her lips. 

"When do I meet him?" 

**AN: Tell me if I should continue! Please review... Anywhoo *eyes are starting to hurt from staring too much at computer screen* I just got back from staying over at a friends... Have been ff.net deprived XD Read and review! ^__^**

  



End file.
